


Ghost Beach

by SubliminalDisaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aggression, Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD - Freeform, Dream fucking denies he killed Tommy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Face Punching, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Made Myself Cry, I couldnt be bothered to revise this, I'm Sorry, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I’m tryna say he went fucking insane pm, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, eh not really but kinda, lmao just face punching is kinda a funny way to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalDisaster/pseuds/SubliminalDisaster
Summary: Tommy Fucking Dies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Ghost Beach

"I don't think this "revival book" is real," Tommy shrugged, motioning air quotes with his fingers. He watched the already angry stare he was receiving fill with more rage as the words came out from his mouth. "Schlatt? He's fucking dead! His grave is real, his corpse is there, alright?" 

Dream's hands balled into fists at his sides, he took a few steps forward and something in his chest was telling Tommy this was not a situation he was particularly fond of. He backed up until his heels hit the wall, but he kept himself composed and held his head high. He wasn't going to let Dream hurt him, not again. No matter how close he got, no matter how heavy he breathed over him, no matter how fast his heart pounded in his chest, he stood his ground. He wasn't going to let him have what he wanted, he wasn't going to let him win this time. 

His hands pressed against Dream's chest, shoving him back with all the force he could muster. It sent him stumbling backwards, but it wasn't enough. Dream otherwise stayed steady on his feet. Tommy quickly realized as Dream came towards him again that had no way out. He had to think of something and he had to think of it fast.

"Why don't you go see him, then?" Dream snapped. He grabbed onto the collar of Tommy's shirt, his fist harshly connecting with his jaw. His head his the obsidian wall behind him, the blow to the back of the head enough to send him to the floor, Dream giving him an extra shove as he followed. Tommy shouted in agony, attempting to grab the older man's forearm to keep him from bash in his face in any more than he already had, but Dream was much stronger than him. 

"Stop, " he cried, "please stop." His pale skin was already littered in cuts and gashes and blood was dripping down his cheek onto the ground. Every attempt to block the punches thrown at him failing, attempting to kick him off of on top of him proving no use. His vision was blurred behind light tears as he mumbled out pleas, begging for his life. Eventually each heavy hit stopped hurting, the pain slowly fading into a numb buzz. He was trying to hold himself in consciousness, his body suddenly feeling all to weighted for him to fight back, the crushing weight of the man on his ribs making it near impossible to breathe. "Please..." 

Dream knew he should have stopped there, or at least when he realized the boy below him wasn't putting up a fight anymore. It was only when he stood up, pulling him upright by the shoulders, only for him to fall back limp, his lungs stilled and his pulse gone blank, that it set in that something was off.

"Oh, Tommy, " Dream chuckled softly, "you're always playing games with me, aren't you?" He pulled the lifeless vessel close into his body, resting his head over his shoulder, a blood-stained, wet t-shirt. "See," he cooed, "I told you we're best friends."

Dream laid Tommy back down to the floor, his glance meeting the blood that had pooled beneath him. He dipped his fingers into the collection of vital fluid, dragging them along the crevices in the obsidian where it had leaked. 

"You're bleeding," he noted. He scanned over his scraped up and broken flesh, bring a hand to the side of his face as it continued to dribble red liquid. He was suddenly very aware of the fabric on his own shoulder being soaked and sticking to his skin. "What happened?" he asked, getting no response from the corpse, "you've made a mess... we should get you cleaned up." He stood from where he had been crouching over his wounded friend, making his way to the sink. 

Suddenly the lava at the door began to fall, the sound of pistons creaking forward accompanying. They must have a visitor, he thought, craning his neck to see the angered warden traveling his way. Had it been a week already? Tommy was going to leave and Dream would be left here all alone once again, dread settled in his stomach. 

"What did you do?" Sam snapped. He hardly acknowledged the bleeding boy on the ground, instead going straight for Dream, grabbing him by the shoulders of his stained uniform, firmly throwing his back into the wall to hold him up against it to keep him from getting away. 

"I didn't do that-" Dream defended, his word spoken in a stutter, "I'd never hurt Tommy, he's my best friend." 

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now, I'd cut your throat right here if I could, " he promised. His voice was gruff as he shoved Dream back to his feet, leaving him to tend to Tommy. He started down at the brutalized and bloodied boy before him in horror for a moment, then kneeling to pick up his wrist and check for a pulse. "Fuck, " he cursed. Sam never swore. "You fucking killed him," he shouted. He lay his hands on his chest, searching for the slightest movement, still holding onto some hope that the kid was still there. Nothing. "You fucking killed him!" he repeated, hanging his head to cover his misty eyes.

"No-" Dream choked, wincing at the suffocated sob Sam gave with fists clenched tight to Tommy's chest, "I wouldn't-" 

"I watched you do it," Sam croaked, "I watched and I did nothing." 

His hands were cold, they felt stiff. He curled his fingers against the ground, gripping onto fistfuls of wet sand. His eyes opened to a shallow night sky, clouds blocking a few of the stars. His chest hurt, his face hurt worse. 

Tommy sat up to find a vast ocean at his feet, endless waters colored in rippling moonlight over the waves. He recognized the terrain like no other and it filled him with resentment. Light to his left along another section of the beach made the precariously placed tables and chairs visible. He shook as he rose to his feet, filling his shoes with loose sand, turning around to look to the area behind him.

“What the fuck,” he whispered under his breath. The remnants of Logstedshire stood, destroyed before him, a tent he used to call home on the right. He found himself asking if he had dreamt everything, mere seconds later asking what he had dreamt. He rubbed a hand at a sore cheek, searching the ground as if there was some answer to his questions written in the sand. 

“Would you like to go home?” Tommy froze, his body tensing up at the sudden noise of a disembodied voice. A voice he remembered all too well.

“Dream?” he stammered in his anxiety, knowing he was only here to torment him again. 

“No,” it said. A hand landed on his startled shoulder, turning him around to face a man in a white mask. It was like the one Dream wore, only instead of a smiley face, the letters “XD” we're carved in and painted on. He emitted a dull glow against the dark of the nighttime. “Would you like to go home?” he asked again. 

“Is this not my home?” Tommy asked hesitantly, finding himself wanting to back away, he was wary of this character. 

“This home is only temporary,” he sighed, “your home resides in your friends.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tommy faltered. He was extremely skeptical, still finding it hard to believe this wasn’t just another manipulation tactic from Dream. 

“Follow me,” he ordered, “you need to go home.” With a simple motion of his arm, a white, gleaming circle appeared behind him, some sort of portal. He stepped to the side as if the guide Tommy in. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s where your friends are.” 

Tommy glanced behind him at his wrecked home. If this really wasn't Dream and this was some way out of his exile, maybe it was worth the risk. He hardly cared about his last life at this point anyway. He walked forwards, looking the odd door in front of him up and down for a moment before bringing a hand to stick through into the white. Once he had submerged his hand up to the wrist, he turned to the man again, only finding him to be gone completely. 

He took a deep breath before stepping a leg through, soon followed by the rest of his body. It was nothing but blank space; obviously a trap set up by Dream, he wasn't so sure about this anymore. He spun around to leave back through the portal, seeing nothing but more white space where it had been. 

“What the shit...” 

“Tommy?” It was Wilbur. He stood far away in the empty room, seeming to appear out of thin air. He held trembling hands over his lips. “Tommy-” 

“Wilbur?” Without further hesitation, he rushed quickly to Tommy, pulling him into a tight embrace that knocked them over onto the ground, bringing them both to their knees. Tommy’s eyes stung, welling up with tears as he allowed his arms to wrap around the brown trench coat on his back for a moment before Wilbur pulled him away, his hands clasped over his arms as he gawked at his presence. His eyes were wide as tears rolled off his cheeks, breathing out a sad smile. 

“What are you doing here?” He wept, Tommy trying to hold back any further tears of his own, “you look like hell.” 

“I...” he thought for a moment, recalling the ache in his cheek and jaw. He could see the faded vision of the obsidian, the blood in the back of his throat as he fought to defend himself. He saw Dream above him, a hateful expression laid on his face as fists came down onto Tommy’s head. “I’m dead,” he murmured, “Dream... Dream killed me.”


End file.
